¡Agradecimientos!
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Cómo el título lo dicen, es una sección donde distintos personajes de los fanfics basados en estos dos animes se reúnen para agradecer a sus fans.


**_Hikari no Fanfic presenta…_**

 **"¡AGRADECIMIENTOS – FEBRERO 2016!"**

¿?: ¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Kurumi Allen, tengo 14 años y soy la actual General del Reino del Fuego, Saika, ubicado en el Mundo Mamodo, ¡es un gusto conocerlos!

¿?: ¡Buen día a todos! Yo soy Hikari Sayonji, tengo 13 años y soy la Princesa del Reino de la Vida, Shin Makoku, en el Digimundo, ¡encantada de conocerlos!

¿?: Buenas, mi nombre es Yumín Hayashi, tengo 14 años y soy la actual niñera de Kurumi-chan, vivo en el Castillo Raiku junto a mi familia y amigos, es un placer.

Kurumi: *Indignada* ¡¿Eh?! ¡No eres mi niñera, Yu-chan!

¿?: Ya, ya, tranquila. *Sonríe y regresa la mirada a la cámara* Mi nombre es Megumi Kanbara, tengo 13 años y soy prima de Takuya, el Príncipe del Reino del Fuego, Dai Seisakoku, en el Digimundo, actualmente soy la consejera de Izu-chan, es un honor conocerlos. *Hace una reverencia*

Hikari: *Haciendo un puchero* ¡No eres mi consejera, Megu-nee!

¿?: Tranquilízate Hikari-chan, nee~. *Le sonríe y regresa la vista al frente* Mi nombre es Juvia Nagato, soy hija de una familia noble del Reino del Agua, Suiko, en el Mundo Mamodo, estoy encantada de conocerles. *Hace una reverencia*

¿?: Hola, mi nombre es Sthefany Segawa. *Sonríe* Etto…bueno, yo soy una humana que vive tranquilamente con sus hermanos mayores en Shibuya.

Hikari: En otras palabras, es una chica corriente.

Sthefany: ¡¿Cómo que corriente, brisita?! *La toma de los hombros, la zarandea varias veces y luego la suelta* Soy feliz siendo una chica normal y no una "zorrita".

Hikari: ¡O-Oye, eso sonó como un insulto!

Sthefany: ¿Lo crees? *Sarcástica*

Kurumi: Mo~, ¿pueden dejar de pelear? Están consumiendo tiempo en sus idioteces.

Sthefany: Como sea, es un placer estar aquí. *Saluda al público* Aunque no estaría nada mal que Hikari se perdiera. *Murmura con malicia*

Megumi/Kurumi: ¡Sthefany! *Gritan al unisón en reproche*

Sthefany: Sí, sí. *Dice yéndose a sentar*

Kurumi: Mo~, sí que son problemáticas. *Murmura mirando a Hikari y a Sthefany de reojo*

Yumín: *Suspira* Son realmente ruidosas.

¿?: Umm… ¿Ya es mi turno?

Juvia: Sí, ven por aquí, nee~. *La toma del brazo y la lleva frente a la cámara*

¿?: Bu-Buen día, mi nombre es Milla Heartnet, tengo 14 años y soy hija del actual General del Reino de la Tierra, Asgard, en el Mundo Mamodo, estoy encantada de conocerlos. *Hace una reverencia* ¿Lo hice bien? *Le susurra a Juvia*

Juvia: ¡Sí! ¡Fue perfecto, Milla-chan! *Asiente*

Milla: ¡Me alegro! *Sonríe aliviada*

Hikari. Bueno, bueno, al parecer Yanie-chan sigue. *Sonríe y mira a la castaña a su lado*

Megumi: ¡Ven, Yanniel! *La toma del brazo y la jala hacia el frente*

Yanniel: ¡E-Espera! ¡Megumi-san~! *Se queda parada frente a la cámara nerviosa* Bu-Buenas…y-yo soy Yanniel Scruce, tengo 13 años y…bueno…creo que soy una niña normal…jeje… *Con una gota en la cabeza, todos voltean a verla fijamente poniéndola más nerviosa* ¡C-Cómo sea! ¡E-Es un gusto! *Exclama sonrojada y corre detrás de Hikari*

Hikari: Ya, ya, lo hiciste bien Yanie-chan. *Dice con una sonrisa*

Yanniel: ¡E-Eso fue vergonzoso! *Nerviosa*

Megumi: Bueno, creo que ya somos todas.

Kurumi: ¡Ejem! Bueno, la razón por la que nosotras ocho estamos aquí es por una razón. *Le hace una seña a Hikari para que se ponga a su lado.

Hikari: Queremos agradecer a todas las personas que han seguido nuestras historias desde que comenzaron hasta la actualidad.

Sthefany: Nos hace sumamente feliz el saber que hay gente que se toma un pequeño espacio para leernos y disfrutar de nuestras aventuras.

Juvia: Hemos vivido malos y buenos momentos, hemos reído, llorado, luchado y divertido todos juntos en este tiempo.

Yanniel: Así que decidimos agradecerles en persona por dedicarnos una pequeña parte de su tiempo, aprovechando que en unos días celebramos el día del amor y la amistad.

Yumín: Nos llena de felicidad cada review y comentario suyo que recibimos en nuestras historias.

Milla: Esperamos que sigan leyéndonos, no solo en la cuenta de nuestra xHimemikoYukix, sino también en las de Hasumin-Chan, Sorodi, Megumon y Yanniel Scruce Shain.

Megumi: Por favor, continúen acompañándonos en nuestras aventuras próximas.

Kurumi: ¡Todas juntas! ¡Uno, dos!

Todas: ¡Muchas gracias a todos y feliz día del Amor y la Amistad!

Yumín: ¡Hagamos de este día uno mejor!

Sthefany: *Gota en la cabeza* Esa frase pertenece a Mahou Tsukai Precure…

Yumín: ¿Enserio?

Kurumi: ¡Cure-up, rapapa!

Milla: ¡N-No hagan eso, por favor! ¡Van a regañarnos por copyright!

Juvia: Bueno, creo que estoy sería todo por hoy.

Megumi: Sí… ¿Alguien tiene algo más que decir?

Kurumi: ¡Cure-up-

Sthefany: Algo que NO sea una frase robada de otro lado. *Mira a Kurumi*

Kurumi: Mo~, que amargadas. *Hace un puchero*

Yanniel: *Risita* Bueno, creo que nosotras nos despedimos.

Yumín: A partir de ahora contamos con ustedes. *Sonríe*

Milla: A todos, muchas gracias por todo. *Hace una reverencia*

Megumi: Los estaremos esperando en Digimon Extrem.

Juvia: No olvides Digimon Feelings.

Sthefany: Y Digimon Emotions, por supuesto.

Kurumi: ¡Ey, no se olviden de Bokura no Gash Bell!

Hikari: Sí, también los esperamos en Digiprecure con Megu-nee. *Risita*

Megumi: ¡Oye! ¡No es Digiprecure! Solamente no tiene nombre aún…

Hikari: Sí, sí. *Se ríe* Bueno, esto es todo de nuestra parte, los esperamos en la próxima actualización de nuestros fics.

Todas: ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
